


Hello

by DreadfulMind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, going to different universities, iwa's a good boyfriend, set toward the end of their third year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru stared at his ceiling, watching the glow in the dark stars him and Hajime had put up as kids. All these years and they still glowed. He traced the stars with his eyes, seeing the different constellations. As a child they hadn't been very precise in the placement of the stars, and now having studied stars and constellations, he can see all the mistakes they made. But he would never take the stars down, or rearrange them even, because he did them with Hajime, and that alone makes him want to keep them just where they are, even if they're imperfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

Tooru stared at his ceiling, watching the glow in the dark stars him and Hajime had put up as kids. All these years and they still glowed. He traced the stars with his eyes, seeing the different constellations. As a child they hadn't been very precise in the placement of the stars, and now having studied stars and constellations, he can see all the mistakes they made. But he would never take the stars down, or rearrange them even, because he did them with Hajime, and that alone makes him want to keep them just where they are, even if they're imperfect. 

He tries to close his eyes and catch some sleep, but he's not very tired. He rolls over to the far side of the bed that's right underneath the window and looks out. If he squints, he can see a light on in Hajime's house down the road. He scrambles to his bedside table to search for his glasses that he swears are right here somewh-, oh there they are. He puts them on as he crawls back to the window. Praying that it's Hajime's light on.

Luckily it is, so he goes back to the bedside table to put his glasses down and exchanges them for his phone.

To: Iwa-chan <3  
Iwa-chaaaan. Go to sleeeeeeep~

He sends the message and gets under the sheets of his bed, placing the phone right side up so that when it lights up, he'll see it. Sure enough it doesn't take very long for a new massage to come in.

From: Iwa-chan <3  
You go to sleep.  
Is everything ok?

Tooru smiles.

To: Iwa-chan <3  
Of course everything is ok. I just can't sleep,

From: Iwa-chan <3  
Want me to go over?

Tooru considers the question. He knows Hajime usually stays up when he's doing something important, whatever it is, Tooru doesn't want to deter Hajime's attention too much.

To: Iwa-chan <3  
No that's okay. I saw your light on is all

From: Iwa-chan <3  
I'm studying for history  
It's the most boring thing in the world  
Save me?

Tooru is horrible in history, he would help Hajime if he could, but he'd probably make it worse. He hits the call button before he can stop himself.

"Thank god," is the first thing Hajime says when he answers, "I need a break from this,"

"Why are you studying so late?" Tooru looks at the time quickly, "it's almost 2, and the test isn't until next week,"

"I know, but I had a study plan I wanted to try that I found online. That if you study different parts of your notes everyday, that way you're not cramming everything in,"

"Shouldn't you have done that earlier?" Tooru runs some fingers through his hair, which is still slightly damp from his shower.  
"My mom wanted me to build a cabinet for her, so I didn't have time," Tooru hears ruffling of papers and can only assume Hajime is pushing them away from him.

"Look at you, Iwa-chan, being so manly," Tooru pictures Hajime in their living room surrounded by tools, maybe his shirt off, constructing a cabinet.

"Well one of us has to be,"

Tooru gasps, and makes sure to do so loudly so Hajime hears, "Hajime! What is that supposed to mean?"

Hajime chuckles, "it means that you can't build anything to save your life,"

Tooru tried to be offended but he really can't be, Hajime is right, but he won't admit that, "well when we move in together, I'll be the one to construct the bed frame and it'll be perfect,"

"And when you're supposedly done, I'll go back and make sure it's done right, which means I'll probably end up doing it all over again by myself," Oikawa hears movement and then what sounds like Hajime getting into bed, he sits up on his bed and squints out the window, sees that there are no more light on.

"So rude, Iwa-chan," Tooru pouts, laying back, "it will be the most perfect bed ever constructed,"

"Then let's move in together already and you can prove in,"

Tooru sighs, "I really want to," he admits, nothing would make him happier than move into an apartment with his boyfriend and put new glow in the dark stars up on their ceiling- and mapped correctly this time.

Hajime reciprocates his sigh, "I wish we could, but it would be too tough to do it now,"

"I know that," Tooru says, "doesn't mean I want to any less though," they had known for a while they would be going to different schools, and originally, their top choice schools were only twenty minutes away from each other, meaning they could easily find an apartment in the middle and commute. It was the perfect plan and they had been so excited, but then Tooru got offered a full scholarship to go to school that was more than two hours away from Hajime's. 

The school was great- the only reason it wasn't Tooru's top choice was because he couldn't even imagine getting accepted. But there were recruitment scouts at one of their tournaments and they saw Tooru play and after going to a few more games, decided they wanted him to be their starting setter because their current one was graduating. 

Tooru would have been crazy to decline the offer, Hajime made sure he knew that.

"We'll get there someday," Hajime tells him, his voice lower than it was before, "once we both graduate, but we'll get there,"

The only thing Tooru can do is nod and let a simple "yeah" slip from his lips. He got a little sad, as he often did when be remembered he wouldn't be able to see Hajime as often as he does now. His best friend, and now boyfriend, always having been a constant in his life.

"You know you annoy me a lot sometimes," Hajime says, "and sometimes you do some really stupid shit," Tooru frowns, he didn't call to be insulted and he's about to tell Hajime exactly that when he continues, "but I love you, and I can't imagine my future without you. So I promise you, one day we'll live together," Tooru blushes and rolls on his bed so he can press his face into the pillow as Hajime keeps talking, "and we'll build the bed together, and we'll get a dog or a fish or something," 

"I want a parrot though," Tooru said, not able to contain his smile from all the things Hajime said.

"You would, an annoying pet for an annoying person,"

Tooru chuckled, "hey Hajime,"

"Yeah?"

"Come over," he wasn't studying now, anyway.

"Why?" Despite his question, Tooru could hear the bed creak, a sign that Hajime was already getting out of bed.

"I miss you," Tooru brought his knees up to hug them to his chest, and pulled the blanket all the way over him. He knew that no one could see him, but he also felt so warm and comforted listening to Hajime's words, he couldn't help but want to hide so no one could see him blush like mad.

There was ruffling of clothing, "you miss me, huh? We were together all day today, we even walked home together,"

"Yeah and I started to miss you since you left me,"

"Technically, you left me," Hajime said, "you're house is before mine,"

"You could have invited yourself over," 

"You said you had to finish your essay, I didn't want to distract you,"

Tooru rolled over underneath the blanket to face the direction of the door, as though Hajime would walk through it that very second, "well I'm done with it now,"

"Are you?" The sound of a door closing followed Hajime's question. Tooru's heart began to beat a little faster, no matter how many times he saw Hajime, the anticipation of seeing him always made his heart pound.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's an A+ paper,"

"I have no doubt that it is,"

Tooru smiled, "bring me milk bread,"

"What? No," Hajime said firmly.

"But Hajim-,"

"No,"

"Why not?" Tooru whined, "I want milk bread,"

"Because the store is in the other direction and I don't want to buy you any, I've already spent too much money buying you milk bread,"

"If you loved me you'd bring me some,"

"Too late to go now, I'm outside,"

Despite not getting milk bread, Tooru was going to see Hajime, which made up for it, "I'll be down in a second," he hung up quickly and tip toed out of his room, down the hall and down the stairs as to not wake up his parents. He went as fast as he could to the front door and opened it. 

Hajime was standing there, one hand in the front pocket of his hoodie, his other hand holding a large plate of milk bread, "I guess I do love you then,"

Tooru smiled at his boyfriend, he took the plate in one hand and Hajime's hand in the other and lead him to the kitchen. He put the plate down on the counter and turned around to lean against it, he pulled Hajime close until he could wrap his arms around his neck, "I love you too Hajime," he whispered and kissed him. 

"I'm sleeping over," Hajime told him when they pulled back from the chaste kiss, his hands at Tooru's hips squeezing gently, affectionately.

"Wow Iwa-chan, so assertive, inviting yourself over like that," Tooru leaned in to bury his nose into Hajime's neck, he was so glad Hajime came over, he would be leaving for school soon, and he wanted to spend every possible minute with him before then, "what did you think was going to happen when I invited you over?"

Hajime squeezed his hips again, "I was almost asleep when you told me to come over, I plan on continuing,"

Tooru hummed and stepped back, taking Hajime's hand again and grabbing a piece of milk bread, "that's good, because I really want to sleep," he turned back to Hajime as they walked up the stairs, "can't say the same thing in the morning though," he said with a wink.

Tooru watched as Hajime rolled his eyes, "you're impossible," he whispered.

"But you love me,"

Tooru felt Hajime squeeze his hand, "yeah, always,"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments?


End file.
